Evan Slater
Evan Slater (Played by '''Salphirix) is a Beast Soul mage in Verum Reqium. Background Evan was born into the Slater Corp. a company known for making everyday and weapon magic items such as Cards, Magic Guns, Lacrima’s, Magic Headphones, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, and Colors Magic. When Eva came into the picture he felt compelled to be her guardian. That might have been the fuel for learning Beast Soul, thinking that could be strong enough for him to be able to protect her when he got the option to choose a magic of choice. However, it wasn’t able to protect her when she became deathly ill--and when news of her almost death reached his ears he was devastated. Thankfully, she recovered, but saw her almost death experience changed her parents and Eva in general. She began to rebel, upsetting her overbearing parents more than ever. And, partially it was his fault, because he allowed her more opportunities than their parents allowed. When they were caught giving Eva secret Animal Soul training they both got in trouble, however, Eva ran away with the help of Evan. He continued to support her via sending money he got for his allowance, and when she was caught again he once more helped her. Their parents would have done more to punish him, but he was the key to keeping the business alive. And while Eva had been off at Fairy Tail, Evan stayed back pretending to be caring for the family business. He knew if he stayed he’d be married off, and decided to leave when that time came. As long as he lived here he would be able to provide for Eva in his own way. Finally, when the time came to get married to a beast of a woman he planned to flee the mansion. But, you know, things don't always work out. Appearance Evan is a lot similar to Eva in a way and sometime are mistaken for twins--though, there’s a lot of clear differences too. He had fuller pink hair than Eva until her more recent change, along with that his eyes aren’t blue but instead more pale gold. He stands 6 foot with a more lanky body, rather than a built one. His guild mark is located on his hand in the color white. His usual uniform is a striped polo shirt with white cuffs, pink tie, black skinny jeans with a matching pink belt to the tie, and dress shoes. Personality He’s an ambivert and can resemble Eva quite a bit when it comes to anything besides being aggressive or rude. He’s a more laid back sort of person who likes to let issues ride over his head than deal with them. He’s a gentle guy for the most part, but knows to get serious when he needs to. Strengths * Considerate - Able to be emotionally accepting with others. * Mature - He looks at things with an open mind and tries to find other solutions that lead to less problematic situations. * Resourceful - Can think up quick situations. * Calm - Can stay this in stressful situations. Weaknesses * Sometimes too trusting. * Too concerned with the opinions of others * Rebellious - As seen helping his sister escape. * Sometimes runs away from his problems. * Being made something he isn’t {fear}. Magic Beast Soul This magic allows him to take on the forms of different beasts he has come in contact with in the past. This magic was taught to him by the same man who taught his little sister afterwards. '''Wyvern - His body grows light green scales that are very solid and provide as a sort of armor. His arms grow out to become claws attached to wings. He is able to fly and becomes more of a tank. Scorpion '''- Similar to how Scorpio the Spirit is, he keeps a more humanoid look to him and grows a tail that allows poison to spit out from the end point. His range and attack are raised. '''Lion - He grows to become a giant, humanoid lion. Like this his speed and attack are raised. Trivia * In more than one occasion he’s been mistaken for a Blue Pegasus member thanks to his overall appearance. * He’s technically engaged due to arranged marriage, but because he left he will hopefully never get married to her. * These were his stats for GMG. Category:Verum Requiem